


Have a little Faith

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Fixing shit canon [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unexpected Visitors, fixing shit canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Faith turns up and she's determined to help Aaron.Could be read as a oneshot, but if you want to read the first part of the "fixing shit canon" series, called Diane and Seb
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Fixing shit canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106672
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Have a little Faith

The last thing Aaron expected as he walked out of David’s shop with his hands full of groceries was to bump into his grandmother. Literally, bump into her. After the initial shock Faith wanted to pull him into a hug. – “Come on give me a hug.” – she said smiling from ear to ear.

“What? Are you serious? There’s a pandemic going on.” – he said taking a step back.

“Oh who cares.” – she said quickly putting her arms around him. It was over in a matter of a second, and before Aaron could reply Faith continued – “Although I should really be doing this.” – she said before Aaron felt her hand smacking his head.

“Oi, what did you do that for?” – he shouted as he tried to hold both of his bags in one hand to rub his neck with the other. He didn’t want to admit it, but it kinda hurt.

“You deserved it, for being an idiot.” – said Faith simply.

“You what?” – asked Aaron still having no clue about what’s going on.

“Come on, I walk you home, then you can put the kettle on and start talking.” – said Faith like it was Aaron who had some explaining to do.

“Talking… about what?” – shouted Aaron because right after she finished Faith started marching down the road towards the Mill.

* * *

“So? I’m waiting.” – said Faith as she hopped down on the sofa. Aaron was just about to drop the bags on the kitchen table when her comment made him roll his eyes.

“What are you doing here? I think you have some explaining to do first. Does me mum know you’re back? What about Cain? Or you just turned up to give me a right smack?”

“Oi young man!” – pointed at him Faith – “Watch that mouth, I’m your grandma.”

“Right.” – scoffed Aaron.

“I happened to pop over the pub first if you must know. Your mother wasn’t exactly there… but let’s talk about that later. What I wanna know is how long do you want to play stupid?” – she asked turning towards him with that look in her eyes that just demanded answers.

“What are you even talking about?”

“I saw Diane… she…”

“Oh, great.” – sighed Aaron. – “I don’t wanna talk about any of that.” – he said trying to escape her by leaving the house.

“Oh no, you won’t.” – she said jumping up from the sofa to block his way. – “Sit down.” – she ordered. Aaron knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer, so he took a big breath and walked over.

“Look, don’t be offended, but I really don’t wanna talk about it. It’s not you, I don’t talk about this with anyone.”

“I know, and that was the first mistake. But I don’t blame you, your mother is hardly aware of things.” – she said glaring at him. Aaron just looked at her shaking his head, waiting for an explanation. – “I mean she tried to push you into dating again didn’t she? She never understood what you and Robert had…” – she trailed off and for a moment Aaron had to look away. It was so long since anybody mentioned his name. Well other than Aaron himself. And it’s not like he said it out loud. He just sort of imagined it, in his head, but now, he really heard it. For a moment it was all too much. – “But don’t worry one bit, ey?” – smiled Faith as she bumped into him. – “I’m here to help you.” – she winked.

“Help me with what?”

“To get your man back of course.”

“You what?” – glared at her Aaron.

“You heard me.” – nodded Faith being extremely proud of herself.

“Erm.. no. Look…”

“No, you just listen. I know I wasn’t here for you… when everything was too much, but I know you. You forget that.” – she smiled, and in that specific moment Aaron believed her. – “I know you think I just look out for number one, and well… sometimes I do that, but when something matters I wanna help. And this matters.”

“This… “ - scoffed Aaron looking at the ground.

“Yes, this!” – repeated Faith. – “You love that man, and he made you happy….”

“And then he got himself arrested, he broke my heart and he pushed me away. Oh did I mention the divorce? That was the best bit.” – he fired back.

“Oi, less of that tongue mister, I’m here to help.”

“What if I don’t want your help?”

“Tough.” – shrugged Faith.

“You don’t even know the half of it…”

“Tell me then.” – she said urging him to open up.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I finally pulled myself together and…”

“If you think you cannot talk about it, you’re probably not over it.”

“Of course I’m not over it.” – he mumbled.

“What?” – asked back Faith knowing exactly how Aaron would react.

“I SAID I’M NOT OVER IT.” – he shouted. Faith just looked at him with that _‘I told you so’_ kind of look and Aaron sighed, giving in. – “Alright, but I really don’t know how you of all people could help.”

“Oh, you underestimate me, love.” – smirked Faith. – “Go on, start talking.” – she said – “But first, a cuppa would be nice.” – she smiled. Aaron took another big breath and thought about it for a second. If he should rip those scars open. If he would be able to do it. Then he realized the wounds were never even healed. He had nothing left to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been promising this for a long time now, hope you're gonna like it


End file.
